


United, almost

by englishmuff



Series: MegaSix [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kat is a lesbian, bonus points for muffin!, dont we all, i actually edited something, its superhero time, kat and anne make mistakes, nonbinary parr, that comes in later, thats later too, theyre all just trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishmuff/pseuds/englishmuff
Summary: next part of megasix! pasts and secrets are revealed, fights are had, also gravity falls and seseme street are mentioned? just go with it, it makes sort of sense in context.
Series: MegaSix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691761
Comments: 71
Kudos: 117





	1. aragorn the unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back!
> 
> Aragon - can summon shields, - forte  
> Anne - shapeshifting- façade  
> Jane - can heal everyone except herself- stoneheart  
> Cleves - superspeed- snap   
> Katherine - can make people feel things and feel things others feel through skin contact  
> Parr - invisibility - eclipse

Patrol without Anna was honestly kind of weird. Catherine couldn’t say she didn’t like how quiet it was now, but she did miss Anna’s habit of talking herself through whatever she was doing. It was sometimes annoying, but chatter had become background noise that Catherine only noticed when it was gone. She stopped an armed pickpocketer, almost bored because of the lack of… anything. She hesitated to even think about it, but deep down she was waiting for the fight with Façade, just for some action. 

Soon enough, 10 o’clock rolled around and Catherine started making her way over to the streets Façade loved to fight at. Her gold costume billowing behind her, she walked to the center of the road, not surprised to see Façade spinning around a light pole idly. The moment she saw Catherine though, she was right in the game, a smirk growing on her masked face.

“Welcome back, Forte. Glad to see you could make it back for tonight!”  
Catherine rolled her eyes at Façade.  
“Let's get this over with, alright?”  
Façade raised an eyebrow over her green mask.  
“Anxious to start? Okay, we’ll ‘get this over with.’”

Façade laughed, almost maniacally, and turned into an octopus, but apparently one that breathes oxygen. Catherine trapped a tentacle in a shield and punched another away, but they kept coming. Two came down from nowhere and threatened to smush Catherine entirely, but Catherine managed to whisper, “‘Clipse, S.H., get over here,” before throwing off the tentacles with a grunt and trapping them down with a satisfying pop.

All of a sudden, Cathy appeared, wrestling another tentacle to the ground. Façade seemed to watch their efforts to contain her for a second, almost amused. Catherine was starting to get pissed off with Façade’s flippant attitude. She was about to call her out when Façade suddenly shifted to her human form, laughing, which made Catherine even madder, and holding her hands out as a ‘calm down’ gesture.

“Okay, okay! Don’t lose your head, guys! I figure the fighting has gone on long enough. It’s been what, 3 days? That’s plenty. Now it’s time to-”  
“No.”

Façade looked only a little annoyed that Catherine had interrupted her. Taking that as a sign to go on, Catherine said,  
“No monologuing, no gimmicks. Why are you fighting us? Why spend your nights getting beat up by heroes who have done this many times? What could you possibly stand to gain from going out of your way to fight us?”

Façade seemed a little taken aback. Catherine could practically hear Façade’s mind, going at Anna-like speeds. Façade recomposed herself, though there was still a little bit of shock at being interrupted, almost like being thrown off her rhythm. After another second of thinking, Façade said,  
“Well, for starters, if you think you guys are beating me up, you are sorely mistaken. If anything, I’m whooping you guy’s asses! Or sides, sorry ‘bout that Eclipse!”

Catherine saw Cathy unconsciously touch their side, where they had been bleeding profusely just 24 hours earlier, from the corner of her eye. Her glare firmly fixed on Façade only hardened at the reminder of what she did to Cathy. Façade noticed, and backed up a step, but kept up the tone.

“Touched a nerve there, sorry for hurting your feelings. Anyway, I fight because I believe you ‘heroes’,” she said, putting ‘heroes’ in air quotes, “ are getting arrogant from, basically, running around in a costume, stopping robbers here and there. You need some real competition, and I have nothing to do, and powers to boot. Why not teach some humbleness?”

Catherine was not expecting an actual answer, and was, frankly, speechless. Luckily, Cathy was on the game, and they said,  
“That’s rich coming from you. What have you done that's humble? You’ve only been parading around, becoming a dragon here and there, and flying away like nothing happened. You’re the one who needs a lesson in humility, dumbass.”

Catherine whispered, “Language,” but her heart wasn’t in it. To her surprise, Façade giggled. She had a tendency to do that in the middle of serious moments, and Catherine didn’t like it one bit. Façade, after regained her composure, and said with a smile,  
“I can see we’re not going to agree. That’s fine. And hey, given different circumstances, I might’ve fought alongside you. But for now…”

Façade shrugged, clearly over the talk. A few raindrops hit the pavement and Catherine put up a shield for her and Cathy, anticipating more rain. Façade took the chance and turned into a small bird, flying away before Catherine or Cathy could get a word out.

Jane arrived moments too late, her armor gently clanking as she walked to Catherine and Cathy, frozen in ‘what was that’-edness. Jane pulled Catherine and Cathy into a huddle of sorts, saying,  
“I heard everything Façade said. She obviously thinks she’s a hero, what else?”  
Cathy looked up, in the direction Façade flew away, but only the stars were there. They said,  
“She wants us to think that she thinks she's all that and a bag of potato chips, in reality, she’s afraid of herself, even doesn’t like herself.”

Catherine blinked a couple times and said  
“I keep forgetting you were a psychology major.”  
Jane gave a small laugh and said,  
“Me too. But you really think Façade doesn’t like herself?”  
Cathy nodded, saying,  
“No human being is that cocky. It’s an act, you can see right through it in the moments she gets caught off guard.”

Catherine thought for a moment.  
“Well, we can't just keep fighting her and having debates, so what are we going to do to end this? I won’t lie, I love the thrill of the fight, but this is getting ridiculous.”


	2. annie get ur gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aragon - can summon shields, - forte  
> Anne - shapeshifting- façade  
> Jane - can heal everyone except herself- stoneheart  
> Cleves - superspeed- snap   
> Katherine - can make people feel things and feel things others feel through skin contact  
> Parr - invisibility - eclipse
> 
> new chapter featuring my hc that the cousins are the best when it comes to trivia about childrens shows.

Anne flew back to the house, sneaking in to the best of her ability, which, luckily, was pretty easy. She circled around the house, landing softly, then shifting into a little rat, burrowing in through the garage. She changed into a dog and shook to dry off, because the rain was hitting harder by the minute. Eventually she deemed herself dry enough, and changed back into a rat. Pitter-pattering to her bedroom, she shifted into herself, but gave herself the outfit she was wearing earlier. At least she was wearing what she thought she was wearing earlier. The days blended together, really.

She put her hand on the doorknob, quietly asking herself,  
“What was my excuse? Right, nap.”  
She opened the door, internally debating the wisdom of past Anne for saying she’d take a nap at 9 pm. She saw Anna and Kat were in the front room watching TV, not registering Anne walking up behind them. There was the option to scare Kat, but Anne knew she’d have to be more careful with her. It was seriously her own fault that Kat almost died. She suggested the idea, and let herself do it. She couldn’t hurt Kat anymore than she already had. 

She softly walked around and sat on the floor in front of the chair, where Kat was sitting. Anna, without looking away from the TV, said,  
“How was your nap? You missed the best string of episodes from Gravity Falls, Weirdmageddon.”  
Kat, Anne imagined, was giving Anna a signature side glare, because everyone knows the best episodes of Gravity Falls are the ones where it is revealed that Stan has a twin, the leading up and the follow up.

Anne watched the credits roll as she heard Anna say,  
“What? Weirdmageddon is epic!”  
Anne heard rustling behind her and turned to see that Kat was pulling up her hair into a high ponytail. Anne muttered jokingly,  
“Uh-oh, she put her hair up. Now you’re in for it.”  
\------------------------------  
The debate was settled, Anna suffered a devastating defeat to Kat, with Anne at her side to support her. The conversation then turned to jobs, and more specifically, why none of them had been at theirs.

“I, unfortunately, was laid off, because the fine bosses at Tesco do not appreciate my art skills.”  
Anne looked at Anna quizzically. Anna took one glance at Anne and cracked.  
“I spilled sauces everywhere, and instead of cleaning it up, I mixed it together a little.”  
Seeing the cousins disapproving gaze, she added,  
“Hey, it looked cool! And Kat, don’t you have a coffee job?”  
“I do, but yesterday was my day off, and I didn’t have to go today, or tomorrow, because my coworkers saw me doing my freefall and decided I was unfit for work, for the time being.”

Kat said it all light-heartedly, but Anne could feel her gut sinking as she was reminded of the horrible thing she did just 24 hours prior. She was all of a sudden very uncomfortable, almost sweating. She took off the flannel jacket, and Kat seemed to notice that Anne was distraught.

“Hey Annie, can I talk to you in the other room?”  
Anne was definitely sweating now. She said, putting as much confidence into her voice as possible,  
“Sure thing, don’t have too much fun without us, Anna!”  
Anna just shrugged and sank into the couch, pulling out her phone.

Kat grabbed Anne’s flannel on the ground and put her hand in the sleeve, using it to drag a secretly panicking Anne into the bedroom. Anne opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Kat put up her hand.  
“First of all, it’s not your goddamn fault.”  
Anne closed her mouth and Kat continued.  
“Second of all, I want to help you.”  
“With what?”  
“Fighting.”  
Anne’s eyebrows shot up, and a million questions and worries whirred through her mind. 

Kat put her hands on Anne’s shoulders, infusing her with Kat’s determination and stubbornness, and sat Anne down on the bed. Kat started pacing, she had a tendency to do that when she was about to lay down a pre-thought argument, and Anne made herself comfy. She knew it’d be a long conversation.

“I am more than capable in a fight. If anyone as much as grazes my arm, I can nearly incapacitate them. Costume is easy, I can borrow stuff from Joan, my coworker. I can disguise my voice, I have some excellent mid-battle banter, and I have a first-aid kit. I’m feeling left out, and it’d be good bonding time. Please say yes. If not, I have a powerpoint reinforcing the aforementioned reasons.”

Anne simply sat on the bed, eyes wide. She looked at Kat’s hopeful face, then looked away, because the puppy eyes were too much. Of course it would be nice to have someone fighting by her side, and fighting alongside Kat would honestly be pretty fun, but if anything happened to her… she’d never ever forgive herself. Knowing something she did had caused Kat harm would destroy her. 

Kat apparently sensed Anne’s hesitation, and pulled out her phone. Tapping a couple times, she said,  
“Powerpoint time!”  
Each brightly colored slide gave reason after reason to include Kat, each more airtight than the last. The final slide had a picture of Anne and Kat at a party from last year, with masks and capes drawn cartoonishly on, with the caption, ‘Façade and Kat - fighting cousins!’

Kat handed her phone to Anne saying,  
“Go through it again if you want. Also, why did you make your name something with an accent? It was not fun, copying and pasting the fancy ‘c’ whenever I wanted to write Façade.”  
Anne was not listening though, instead running scenarios through her mind. As much as she wanted to protect Kat, she knew she could handle herself in any situation, and is a capable adult now.

“-and of course I’d hide my hair, it’s a dead giveaway, and… do you have a decision?”  
Anne, against every protective instinct, sighed and said,  
“Yeah. You can fight with me.”  
Kat pumped her fist in the air in a silent ‘yesssss’. Anne found herself smiling in spite of the dangers. But one thing had to be said.  
“One condition though,” she said, watching Kat look and her with confusion, “If I say to stay out of a certain fight, you stay out, okay?”

Kat nodded so hard Anne thought her head might bobble off.   
“That’s completely fine! Now, I thought my super name could be something cool like Bane, or Elixir? Cause my powers involve touching someone? And we’d have to take the fact that I have to skin touch someone into account when creating my costume. Doesn’t Snap have, like, shorts? I can take her out easily. Same with Forte and Eclipse, they both have long pants, but short sleeves. Stoneheart is a problem though, because she straight up has a suit of armor and a fricking plague mask. Maybe you can focus on her?”

Kat said all that in one breath, and looked at Anne with hope written all over her face. Anne sighed again. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep. well, hope yall enjoyed, maybe check me out on tumblr, @thatenglishmuff ? also, ive started writing the epilogue and now im sad because its almost over. anyway, thank you for reading and have a dazzling day!


	3. janey janey bo baney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aragon - can summon shields, - forte  
> Anne - shapeshifting- façade  
> Jane - can heal everyone except herself- stoneheart  
> Cleves - superspeed- snap   
> Katherine - can make people feel things and feel things others feel through skin contact  
> Parr - invisibility - eclipse

Jane came home after patrol ready to take a nice long nap. She hauled her armor into the closet she hid it in and yawned, eyeing the couch that Anna was on, dozing softly. She nudged Anna’s arm over to the other cushion and propped her feet up, grabbing a blanket from the floor in the process.

She had just settled in and closed her eyes, after making sure Catherine and Cathy were okay and ready to sleep (or in Cathy’s case, write), when she was startled by a loud laugh from the other room. It appeared the cousins were not yet ready to settle in for the night. Jane laid there for another minute, not at all willing to get up as the laughing increased in volume. Eventually, she made herself get up and angrily trudge over to the bedroom door.

Raising her hand to knock she heard an eerily familiar voice say,  
“Stoneheart won’t know what hit her!”  
What really startled Jane, other than the threat to her hero identity, was the voice sounded exactly like Façade. She yawned, thinking she could face whatever that new truth meant in the morning. She knocked, causing all the commotion to stop immediately. A hesitant voice said,  
“Come in.”

Jane barely saw the mess of the room, instead focusing on the girls sitting on the bed, faces red from laughing.  
“Girls, if you could quiet down, that would be great.”  
Both girls nodded profusely. Jane slowly nodded in agreement, turning back to sleep, finally. As she closed the door, she caught a glimpse of a dark pink shield emblem with a paler pink vine twisting around it made out of a fuzzy material. Felt?

She walked back to the couch, settling in, for real this time, all the while adding the emblem to her lists of things to think about when she felt less like a twig in a swamp. Closing her eyes, she wondered how on earth Cathy did that every night, She should check on them more often.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Jane woke up as the sun shone on her face, highlighting a new day. From the lack of noise, it seemed she was the first one up. She got up slowly, trying not to disturb Anna, gently snoring right next to her. Deciding on toast for breakfast, she thoughtlessly started up the toaster. Her mind was on last night, trying to remember the exact wording of Façade… but it sounded like Anne too? 

Then the thought hit her like a ton of bricks. Anne was Façade. That’s why she was so torn up about Kat and the building fiasco. Why she kept checking on Kat when she was up on that building. The whistles they both carry around their neck, though Kat tries to hide hers? That was the whistle Façade heard when she had to leave suddenly at their first fight. That’s how Façade had easy access to Kat and their house. Anne was living inside the house.

In the midst of the revelation Jane burnt her hand on the toaster. She hissed as she reached for the sink and turned the cold water on, wondering for the millionth time why she couldn’t heal herself. The commotion had woken Anna up, blinking blearily at Jane as she asked,  
“Wassup, Seymour?”

Jane gave a fake smile, trying to calm down her racing inner thoughts.  
“Well, I made toast! Want some?”  
Anna blearily tossed her head back, saying,  
“Hell yeah I want some toast!”  
Jane shook her head, slightly grateful Catherine wasn't there to commend Anna for her language. It was honestly quite entertaining, and Anna got to express herself. 

Turning off the water, she ignored the red on her fingers and walked to the couch to give Anna her toast, just bread and butter, just the way she liked it. Jane watched Anna innocently eat the toast, wanting to blurt out, ‘Anne is Façade!’, but not, just because everyone needed to be there to hear her discovery. She didn’t know if she had it in her to say three separate times that the chaotic but sweet girl she’d come to care for over the past few days was actually their enemy.

Jane sat down on the couch next to Anna, staring blankly ahead. Anna crammed the last bite of toast into her mouth, and when she was finished chewing, said,  
“Hey, Jane, you seem a little out of it this morning. You good?”  
Hearing Anna broke Jane out of her swirling thoughts, and she shook her head a bit in an attempt to focus on the question.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, but I have to talk to you and Cathy and Catherine, about something.” 

She saw Anna glance at her from the corner of her eye, saying,  
“Sure thing, Janey.”  
\------------------------------------  
Anne and Kat had gone on a walk, something about soaking up as much vitamin D as they could, and when Cathy argued that it was summer, they had a couple months to get burnt, the cousins just shrugged. Jane couldn’t complain though, she now had time to present her findings for the others. 

She told Catherine and Anna to sit in the living room, and Cathy, seeing Jane’s solemn expression ran to quickly save their work before sitting down in the chair. Catherine also sensed Jane’s seriousness and, apparently, jumped to the wrong conclusion.   
“Jane, I want you to know, whoever this new girlfriend or boyfriend or enbyfriend, they better treat you well, or else we,” she looked around to Cathy and Anna nodding, “will willingly beat them up. Got that?”

Jane was so taken aback she had to laugh.   
“Oh my gosh, I did not… no!”   
She continued laughing, and the others hesitantly joined in. Eventually, Jane settled down, and refocused.  
“I really appreciate the thought, but this is not… anything like that. Well, anyway, I was going to say,” she paused, finding the right way to phrase it. 

She settled on simplicity and bluntness, and said,  
“I have reason to believe that Anne is Façade.”  
Anna minorly choked on the coffee she was drinking and needed a second to recover. Once she did, Cathy took the liberty of asking,  
“What are these reasons?”

So, Jane listed them all, from similar voices to protectiveness of Kat, and the whistle. Catherine sat back almost in shock, and Cathy said,  
“That’s why Façade was so anxious that fight with the whole Kat thing. You guys must’ve seen it too.”  
Anna agreed, saying,  
“She kept shaking, and her actions and words were borderline crazy talk. She could barely keep it together.”

Finally Catherine spoke up,  
“That’s… a lot.”  
Catherine honestly seemed at a loss for words, which was quite rare. Everyone looked unsettled, and the cousins chose that moment to burst into the house. Cathy hopped up and ran to their room before Kat or Anne could see them, Anna whipped out her phone so fast she might have been using her powers, and Jane and Catherine looked at each other deciding in the same moment to start in the middle of a conversation.

“Anyway, that’s why Abby Kadabby is the best character on Sesame Street.”  
Jane didn’t think before the words left her mouth, but Catherine’s bewildered expression was worth it. Anne popped around the corner and said,   
“I heard Sesame Street?”

Once she was looking for it, there was no doubt Anne was Façade, and Jane faltered. Luckily, Catherine was keeping a cool head, and rolled her eyes at Jane, saying,  
“Jane decided I was uneducated as to why Abby KaDabby was great and I just went with it.”  
Anne smiled wickedly, nudging Kat. After Kat apparently didn’t get the memo, Anne sighed and said,  
“Grover is the real MVP, come on guys. Like, he is literally a superhero.”  
Anne then muttered something Jane couldn’t quite make out, but then she launched right back in.

“Abby just magicked up some sparkles, while Grover here is saving lives. Easy choice.”  
Anna looked up from her phone enough to give Anne a mock glare.  
“As long as you respect Murrary and his little lamb, we’re good.”  
Kat stepped forward, laughter in her eyes.  
“What did Murray ever do? He just wanders around, taking a barnyard animal with him. Now Cookie Monster on the other hand…”

Jane tuned out the friendly debate she had accidentally started. She had some things to check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeeeessss its all coming together! side note, just got my drivers permit, and now i can legally drive!! hooray! thank you so much for reading! hope you have a knarly day lol!


	4. annannannanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aragon - can summon shields, - forte  
> Anne - shapeshifting- façade  
> Jane - can heal everyone except herself- stoneheart  
> Cleves - superspeed- snap   
> Katherine - can make people feel things and feel things others feel through skin contact  
> Parr - invisibility - eclipse

Anna, surprised and impressed at the cousins’ comprehensive knowledge of children’s shows and their ability to almost seamlessly bounce off each other, let herself get caught up in the bickering, knowing she wasn’t ready to face the evidence stacked against Anne. Eventually though, the friendly fighting died down. Anna, even though everyone else was still in the front room, except Cathy, no doubt focusing on a story or maybe just dealing with their thoughts, same as Anna now had to do, was faced with facts.

She absolutely did not want to believe that Anne, the funny, sweet girl she’d come to view as a friend was also her stuck-up enemy, who covered insecurities with a smirk and a witty one-liner. And what did that mean for Kat? Did Kat really support Anne in her stupidly pointless fighting regime? Did she even admire Anne’s guts, to stand up to the people who have been defending London for years now? 

Or, the thought struck Anna, could she not know? She dismissed the thought quickly, there was no way Anne could kidnap Kat while hiding her identity, she would be too obvious with her worrying. Although there was plenty of evidence to suggest otherwise, a small part of Anna clinged onto the hope that maybe, just maybe, Kat was innocent of the whole ordeal. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kat whispering something into Anne’s ear, them giggling, then running off to their room. Catherine and Jane exchanged worried glances and Anna, fed up with waiting around, turned around to face them, saying in a low voice,  
“I’m gonna go suit up, I want to get a head start on patrol. Holler at me through the earpiece if you need anything.”

She snuck into the closet, using her speed to quickly tug on her costume and mask. Using her phone as a mirror, she deemed herself ready and opened the door, double checking for the cousins. Unfortunately, she saw a flash of pink hair in the front room, and watched Kat disappear into the couch, seemingly settling in to watch some TV.

She assessed her options, she definitely could not go out the front door, but the path to the back door was open. Problem was, the back door was stubborn and loud, so if she used it, everyone in the house could hear her sneaking out. It was her only other option though, and she sped to the door, careful to not make a sound on the floor.

In a split-second decision, she yelled in the direction of the front room,  
“I’m going for a walk!”  
She opened the door, creaking like it hadn't been opened in years. When it was finally open enough to sneak out, Anna heard Kat yell back,  
“Wait a minute, I’ll go with you!”

Anna froze, glancing down at her costume. Footsteps came from the hallway, and Anna rushed out of the house, slamming the door shut. She felt guilty, but she did not want Kat to see her, especially after that night, and what she had just learned about Anne. Breathing heavily with adrenaline, she ran to a further away street corner, just to calm herself down.

She didn’t know if she imagined her name being called from around the block, but she didn't want to chance it. She ran to the one place she knew she could let her emotions out without any chance of hurting anybody. The boxing place that Anna has trained at after she quit dance. She rarely needed to go anymore, due to her getting used to fighting every night, and easy-going nature, but every once in a while, she made her way down to that small boxing place.

After opening the door, she was immediately reminded of why she loved the place. The fairly dim lighting gave the black mats a faint glow, and the shouts of punches and kicks were like a second home. She took it all in for a second, then raced to a punching bag in a dimly-lit corner. No one needed to see her, in costume, hitting the daylights out of a poor punching bag. 

She let her fists throw punch after punch until sweat dripped from her brows, and her emotions faded away to a dull pulse. Sitting down on the ground, her senses came back from the tunnel vision she had, and she was now aware of a young teen, who seemed to be taking instructions on starting boxing, watching her with a mix of curiosity and awe. The teen quickly excused herself from her instructor and cautiously made her way toward Anna.

Anna sighed, not ready to deal with fans just yet. But, she stood up, getting her phone ready for a selfie to post. Instead though, the girl said,  
“Hello Miss Snap, um, do you have any pointers for making a proper fist? I can never seem to get the hang of it, and Mr. Dereham, my instructor, won’t tell me the correct way to do it. He says I have to ’figure it out, Lizzie’, and I figured you’d know, so, um, could you show me please?”

Anna, setting aside her contempt for that obviously bad instructor, nodded with a gentle smile.  
“Of course, Lizzie was it?”  
Lizzie nodded, eager to learn. Anna couldn't help but fall in love with the kid.  
“Show me how you’re making a fist now.”  
Lizzie curled her finger into a fist, but her thumb was resting on the part she punched on and Anna had to hide a grimace at the hurt Lizzie must have if she’s been punching like that the entire time.

“Now what you’re doing is putting your thumb right where you’ll be punching, but the thumb is the most vulnerable part, right? So what you do is you take your thumb, and move it,” she gently moved Lizzie thumb down to rest against the middle knuckles, “right here, and now you can pack more punch with less risk of hurting yourself.”

Lizzie nodded, throwing a couple punches as the punching bag Anna had been using, a smile growing on her face. Anna felt strangely proud of this girl she’d just met, and when Lizzie looked up at her for approval, Anna beamed. Lizzie tackled Anna in a hug, saying,  
“Thank you, Miss Snap!”  
The hug caught Anna off guard, but she hugged back, definitely not tearing up a tiny bit. Anna sent Lizzie off to her teacher, watching the kid throw punches with much more energy.

Now smiling, Anna left as quickly as she came, ready to face the night. And Façade - no, Anne, when the time came, but she wasn’t thinking of that. The sun was setting, and Anna had a nightly race with the local motorcycle gang to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there, thank you so much for reading! honestly, you guys are so supportive and i love you all so fricking much!!


	5. kit kat bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aragon - can summon shields, - forte  
> Anne - shapeshifting- façade  
> Jane - can heal everyone except herself- stoneheart  
> Cleves - superspeed- snap   
> Katherine - can make people feel things and feel things others feel through skin contact  
> Parr - invisibility - eclipse

Kat was not stupid. She figured out by now that, if Anna is Snap, it is only logical that the others in the house are the other heroes. Cathy acted a lot like Eclipse, and Catherine and Forte had similar body structure, based off of photos and livestreams Kat had seen. Leaving Jane as Stoneheart made sense, Jane just seemed like a natural healer. But, she couldn’t find it in herself to tell Anne.

She told herself it was because she had just been too busy. Kat had spent the whole day getting ready for her fighting debut, crafting her costume, coming up with battle strategies with Anne, and generally looking forward towards the evening. In the back of her mind, she knew she would be fighting the same people who took her in, but she didn’t register it until it was nearing 10 o’clock, and Anne was fretting over Kat.

“Your mask is secure, right? Yeah, it is, and if it gets crazy you can leave at any time, you know that, yeah? Also-”  
Kat took Anne’s hands into hers, careful not to let too much of her anxieties and battle jitters spill over into Anne. Touch always grounded Anne, and it worked now. Kat said, gently but firmly,  
“I’m ready. I promise you I will be fine.”

Kat didn’t like making promises she wasn’t 100 percent sure she could keep, but if it kept Anne from spiraling? She’d do it again in a heartbeat. Now she was focusing on her costume. While more revealing than she would like, it gave her golden opportunities to paralyze the others. Not for the first time, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. It had always been a dream of her to fight alongside Anna, but now they’re being painted as the villains, so why is Kat still willing? 

A red blur shook her from her thoughts, and she placed her doubts in the back of her mind. She could worry about morals later, now Anna, with her mask and her scarf trailing behind her, was standing opposite her and Anne, in a fighting stance.

Kat watched Anna stumble a bit at seeing her. Though Kat did expect everyone to be shocked at her appearance, she didn’t expect to make a trained hero do a double-take. She could practically see the cogs turning in Anna’s brain, and Anna scowled at Kat and Anne. 

“Façade, I can see you’re training an apprentice. And who might this friend,” Anna spat the word friend, “be?”  
Kat could tell right off that bat that Anna was almost dumbfounded, and Kat was shaking, but she’d come too far to back down now.  
“I’m Elixir, pleased to meet you, Snap.”

Kat held out her hand, watching Anna put up her fists defensively, then realizing she only wanted a handshake. Anna didn’t let her guard down for a second, and she grabbed Kat’s wrist, attempting to flip and subdue her. Anna was obviously not expecting the almost crippling nerves that Kat sent her to send her to the ground before she could even try to attack Kat. Anna took a few shuddering breaths, calming herself down before muttering something Kat couldn’t hear, but apparently Anne could.

Anne changed into a small bunny, ears perked up.  
“You can call for the others all you want, Snappie, but we will take you down.”   
Anna stood up, a little shaken but still fierce, glaring daggers into Anne. Before anyone could say anything, Forte - nope, Catherine came bounding around the corner, putting up a shield in front of Anna. Catherine put a hand on Anna’s shoulder, seemingly sensing that Anna had been knocked down a few seconds earlier.

Catherine didn’t even see Kat until she spoke up.  
“Greetings, Forte. I believe you know my friend, Façade. And I’m Elixir. The pleasure is all mine.”  
Anna muttered again, and Catherine nodded. Kat was lying if she said she didn’t feel her anxiety bouncing off the wall, but she figured she might as well fight to get it all away.   
\--------------------------------  
The fight passed in a blur, but Kat knew she got Anna one more time, as well as Cathy, although that was more of an accident. Cathy appeared right in front of her, a fist ready and Kat panicked and instinctively fist-bumped them, causing them to stagger back in fear. Anne was all over the place, keeping Jane’s sword firmly away from Kat one second, then teasing Anna by turning into a cheetah the next. 

Eventually though, Kat decided enough was enough, and motioned to Anne. Immediately Anne stopped lashing out at Jane and Cathy via tentacles and turned into a helicopter of sorts. Kat never wanted to question the logic behind Anne’s powers, but that really spun her head. Baffling logic aside, Anne and Kat landed safely in a small wooded area near the house. 

They snuck into the house through the window to the bedroom they shared, and only when Anne closed the window did they both start talking, both at the same time. Both’s eyes widened, grinning. Kat took advantage of the momentary silence to say her piece.

“That was so fun, did you see An- Snap’s face? Priceless! And you were so good too, it was nice to see you in action, and not through a badly filmed lense.”  
“Are you kidding me? Your introduction was flawless! Then you take out Snap and Eclipse just like that!”

Anne snapped her fingers, giggling a bit as she did. The thrill of the fight was beginning to wear off, but not enough that either girl could sleep until well past midnight. Kat liked to sleep on a schedule, but she could make an exception for tonight. She couldn’t wait until she got to fight again, and she understood why Anne loved it so much!

Around 1 am, Anne was curled up on the bed, dozing off, and Kat was struck with the guilt of what she had just done. She knew firsthand the terror of absorbing someone else’s panic, and what did the heroes want to do? Save people, that’s why they were the heroes for crying out loud! Thank goodness nobody knew her identity in the house, they’d kick her out for good, just like her parents had, just like he had when he decided he’d had enough.

Soon, the memories of her parents, the ones who were supposed to love her unconditionally, turn their backs on her, just for liking girls, not boys. They muttered slurs in her direction when she grabbed her coat to leave, it was early April, and the warmth of spring hadn’t set in yet. She had made sure to close the door nice and tight. Heaven knows she wasn’t going back there anytime soon.

Rationally, Kat knew she was sitting in the room, but her mind was far away, back to her wandering the streets in search of the one face she knew she could always trust. But before she could reach the house on the corner of the street she always went to when she was having trouble, a man appeared, malice in his eyes. Kat held her hair in her hands, but she only saw his hands, grabbing her, pulling her far, far away. 

And when he was done, he tossed her to the curb with the threat that if she breathed a word to anybody, well, say goodbye to your neck sweetheart, you won’t need a head where you’re going. She ran and ran until she found the door that was so familiar to her. Knocking frantically, she pleaded for anyone to open the door. Aunt Elizabeth opened the door, but Kat barreled through to Anne’s room. She cried herself to sleep, letting the sobs take her pain away.

She had woken up hours later, being shaken awake by a frantic Anne. Kat could sense the panic through Anne’s touch, and if it was bad enough to forget gloves or anything, it was bad enough to wake up for. They were both homeless now, thanks to Kat’s dad calling Anne’s mom. Because Anne had sided with Kat, she had been disowned as well. 

They made their way around, settling on a nice bench in London as their home. Anne was restless and had anger to spare, but she didn’t know about him. No one did, and Kat would make sure of that. Thank goodness Jane found them, and gave them a home. Even if it had been only a few days, Kat considered this place her home, and now she had ruined it by messing around with Anne.

The present swirled around Kat, before settling on Anne’s worried face, watching her from the bed.  
“Hey Kitty, you were breathing kind of fast, you good?”  
Kat mustered up a small smile.  
“I’m good, just thinking.”  
Luckily Anne seemed convinced, or maybe she was just too tired to notice the telltale signs of Kat’s lie. Anne rolled over, saying,  
“Don’t hurt yourself. Goodnight, I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

Kat waited for the sound of soft snoring before scooching Anne over and laying down. Exhausted, she fell asleep almost instantly, thanking her lucky stars for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta daaa! hope you liked it! i started writing the kat angst,and next thing i knew, it was 1 in the morning. oh well... i got cathy's pov next, then an epilogue, but its more like another story in this universe, because i started writing it and didn't stop writing it, and im still not finished writing it lol. anyways, hope you have a beautiful day!


	6. cathy the star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aragon - can summon shields, - forte  
> Anne - shapeshifting- façade  
> Jane - can heal everyone except herself- stoneheart  
> Cleves - superspeed- snap   
> Katherine - can make people feel things and feel things others feel through skin contact - elixir  
> Parr - invisibility - eclipse 
> 
> let me tell you, adding kat as elixir to this list was bittersweet :(

While Cathy had been expecting Anne as Façade to be riled up like usual, they absolutely did not expect Kat to be there, and she had powers? Whatever powers Kat had, Cathy did not want to deal with them at all. When Kat and Anne left the fight scene, and let out a stream of cuss words and Catherine weakly replied, “Language,” almost as if by habit, not actually thinking about it, then gathering everyone in a huddle.

“Okay so what is Kat’s power?” Catherine asked.  
Anna, who hadn’t been looking at anyone, just the ground, looked up finally, saying,  
“Some emotion based power. She can like, send fear to others, and I’d assume it’d be the same for other emotions too.”  
Jane and Cathy exchanged twin looks of fear. Jane said,  
“We can’t let this go on. Something needs to be done.”  
Catherine, ever the leader, said,  
“We have to talk to them. Get them to stop or find a more constructive outlet, or… I don’t know, but they need to stop.”

Nobody else had a better solution, so they all agreed that they would all talk in the morning. But for now, patrol was still going on, and Cathy had work to do.  
\------------------------------------  
Cathy woke up later in the morning. They laid in their bed, not willing to face what the day had in store. The thought came to just lay in bed all day. Blame it on the writing and just not deal with anyone. Anna made the decision for them though, and she burst into Cathy’s room with two mugs of coffee and a grim expression.

“Wake up Cath, Jane’s gonna pace a hole in the floor if you make her stall any longer.”  
Cathy sighed, taking a cup from Anna. They sat up and sighed before standing up. Were they being dramatic? Yes. Was it justified? Also yes. The pair made their way to the front room, where Jane was indeed pacing, Catherine was sitting on the couch with a thinly veiled look of concern on her face, and the cousins were both sitting on the chair, Anne actually sitting and Kat on the armrest.

It was Jane who spoke first, once she saw Anna and Cathy sit on the couch.  
“Good morning, Cathy, and I’ve called you all here right now because we need to talk.”  
Cathy watched Kat sit up impossibly straight on the armrest, which probably must hurt a bit. Anne had the most innocent look on her face, but there was a glimmer of fear in her posture, sinking just the slightest amount back into the chair.

Catherine must’ve noticed as well, saying,  
“We’re not kicking you out or anything, you are safe with us. But-”  
“We know you’re Façade and Elixir,” Cathy blurted out. They watched every face turn to theirs, some pale, some grateful. Cathy muttered, “Sorry, it was too painful to wait.”

Kat fell off the chair. She didn’t seem to notice, and stared up at Cathy, then Jane, then the rest. Anne just started babbling.  
“Whaaat? There’s no way, I mean we’ve been here all night, I don’t even look like Façade, and you all are so nice to take us in, why would we repay that in violence to your cities’ heroes? Like I said, we stay home all night, we’re good!”

Anne stopped at Catherine’s raised eyebrow.  
“We never specified who we thought was who. You being quick to defend yourself as ‘not Façade’ proves you are Façade and Kat is Elixir.”  
Anne’s eyes grew wide.   
“I didn’t-”  
Jane cut off Anne, trying to console her and Kat, who was now tearing up a little.  
“Like, we said, we’re not going to kick you out or anything of that sort, but we do want answers.”

Anne guarded herself off, crossing her arms and clamming her mouth shut, probably thinking. Kat slowly lifted herself off of the floor, standing to hold onto the back of the chair like a lifesaver. She seemed to be choosing her words carefully, and it struck Cathy how different she was from Anne. Before they could dwell on that however, Kat said,

“Anne believes the heroes are too arrogant, and needed someone to bring them down to Earth. Anne has powers, and a lot of energy and anger after we got kicked out, so she figured she could do it. She kept talking about it, and she loved fighting. I needed an outlet too. I was kicked out for being gay, and Anne was kicked out for supporting me. It’s just resentment for authority, and that includes the heroes. I convinced Anne to let me join her. I even put together a powerpoint. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Kat quickly walked to the kitchen, and Cathy figured she was getting a glass of water to calm herself down. Kicked out for being gay sadly wasn’t as uncommon as it should be, and Cathy was glad to have friends that supported them without question. Anne looked up from the chair, clearly worried about Kat, and said,  
“Yeah. I’m not sorry for fighting, but I am sorry for hurting the heroes. I even accidentally stabbed Eclipse, what was I thinking?” Anne buried her face in her hands as Cathy subconsciously rubbed their side, still not over the wound, even though it was physically healed. 

Anne kept talking through her hands, quiet but remorseful.  
“I was just so worried! I was the one to throw Kat off that building, even though she convinced me it’d be fine, I watched Stoneheart freeze, and I froze, and thank god Snap showed up, but what if she didn’t? It’d be all my fault, just for a stupid stunt.”

Anne’s voice got louder with each word, but she cut off when she finished her rant. Kat rentered, eyes red, but worried, and flew to Anne. They held hands, seemingly having a conversation of their own.

Cathy exchanged a worried look with Anna, and watched Jane do the same with Catherine. Kat hadn’t told Anne who they were yet. Cathy decided to say the obvious, they were good at that, and whispered over to the others,  
“Should we tell her?”

Anna shook her head, and Cathy saw why. Anne was distraught, and Cathy didn’t need her clamoring to apologize to them and the others. But Catherine looked at Anne, clearly about to say something. Cathy squared their shoulders, ready for Anne’s reaction. Once Anne and Kat were done having their own conversation, Catherine said,  
“Anne, we know you’re distraught, but it’s better if you know. We are the heroes.”

Anne’s worried yet curious face turned to understanding, then to remorse. Cathy waved weakly, saying,  
“I’m Eclipse.”  
“I’m Stoneheart.”  
“Snap.”  
“And I’m Forte.”

Kat drew her hand away from Anne’s like it was on fire. Cathy figured Anne was having a lot of emotions that Kat simply couldn’t handle on top of her own, and they didn’t blame her one bit. They motioned for Kat to sit down, God knows that poor kid had been through a lot. They were jolted back to their thoughts by Anne running over to them, rambling a mile a minute.

“CathyohmygodareyouokayIassumeJanehealedyoubutitmust’vehurtsobadI’msosorryIhurtyouJesuswaytogoAnnehurtingtheoneswhohouseandfeedyouCathyhowcanImakeituptoyouI’mso-”  
Cathy grabbed Anne’s hand, which had been flying to animate Anne’s words.  
“I’m fine. We all make mistakes.” They could see the ‘but-’ in Anne’s eyes and shut her down.  
“It’s okay. You were emotionally charged. Please just refrain from hurting people in the future.”

Anne nodded like a bobblehead, and Anna gently guided her back to the chair. After watching Anne sink into the chair, Jane said,  
“You absolutely don’t have to, but maybe you and Kat could join us?”  
Every head in the room spun to look at Jane. Jane flushed from the sudden attention but went on.

“I know we didn’t talk about it beforehand, I’m sorry, but, you two,” she gestured toward Kat and Anne, “obviously can fight well, have a drive to do what’s right, if misguided at times. I want you girls on our side. Think about it?”

The more Cathy thought about it, the more they agreed with Jane. So did everyone else, it seemed. Kat said, nerves in every word,  
“Yeah, I’d like that.”

Anne slowly nodded in agreement, as if still thinking it over, but wanting to join. After a tense moment she said,  
“Yeah, you’re right. But not tonight. I’m getting some rest, and probably overthinking everything while I’m at it.”

Jane grinned, and Cathy couldn’t help but smile too. After all, it wasn't everyday that two new members were added to your team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty! i sure hope this whole thing wasn't too confusing, secret identities are hard to keep track of! there is an epilogue coming early next week, i just am procrastinating finishing it because if i finish it, the series will be over, and thats sad. i really hope you enjoyed the series, and i sincerely thank all of you for sticking around to read my writing, for some reason lol. i hope you all have a content day, because thats what you ll have given me with your kudos and comments, and even artwork!! thats amazing!!!!! i love you all more than you know, and if you ever need anything, you canmessage me on tumblr, @thatenglishmuff

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall liked it! ive got a lot in store for these buffoons. have a riveting day!


End file.
